Weird girl at sky high
by Kid Flash is awesome
Summary: Echo Cameron is a new girl that is adopted by Zach's parents and she get to start her sophomore year at sky high and a usual elastic rubber band (Lash; just if you didn't get it.) might have something for her and she might or might not have something for him.
1. Chapter 1: character bio

**I am tying something new. Hope you guys like it. :D**

**Diclaimer: I don't own Sky High. Pity. **

** This one is just a character bio so you guys now who and what she is. On ward. **

**Name: Echo Cameron **

**Power(s): Sonic scream; reflexive psionic powers which directed his sonic vibrations; and can fly with the speed of sound.**

**Allies: Zach, Magenta, Ethan, Layla, Warren, Speed [at first she doesn't like Lash, but she begins to like him and be becomes her friend.]**

**Enemies: Gwen, Penny, [Sometimes Lash and Will.][You will see why sometimes Will.]**

**Likes: drawing, singing, music, she loves being herself and playing outside**

**Dislikes: Valentine's day, her family used to be family, and being judged **

**Personality: She is very nice and fun to be with, she can be shy, but she gets over with that, she loves being outside, she was so called adopted by someone, she is really crazy and spastic, and she loves and I mean LOVES chocolate. Well that's basically it about her. **

**If you want me to continue with this click the review button and review this story. Please. The next chapter will be her first day of school. **


	2. Chapter 2: 1st day

**Sorry but I just had to do the first chap as a character bio. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sky High. Darn. On with the story. **

**Echo's POV**

I heard some music playing and it was one of my favorite songs so I got out of bed and turned it of. Ugh I moaned to myself while walking down the stairs and I saw Zach already dressed and he was eating breakfast.

"Do you realize that the bus is going to be here in about 30 minutes." Zach said rushing me and I don't like being rushed. Then I grabbed on of Zach's waffles with and put peanut butter on it and ran upstairs. I finished the waffle and put on a green and black long stripped socks and a jean skirt and a black shirt and I grabbed my jean jacket and put it on, and I walked into the bathroom to put my hair up in a ponytail because it was really greasy. Then ran downstairs and grabbed my bag and ran out the and I met up with Zach at the bus stop then the bus came and got us I sat near the back and put my head phones in and listened to music and we made one more stop the Ron Wilson... bus driver said "Next stop Sky High." then we all buckled up and tee were flying in the air and the I looked out my window and saw the school. We stopped and got off the bus and the a gush of wind flew around all of us and I saw a fat guy and I tall skinny guy next to him and he looked and saw me and then they started to talk but I didn't pay attention and I found a gap that people made and I walked over through them and the I saw I all pink is pretty girl that is talking and then I just turned and just turned and walked to the doors but I got stopped by those two guys.

"Where do you think your going?" The fat guy said.

"Inside." I said a little quiet but they heard me.

"Why? You have to go with the rest of the freshmen." The tall guy said

"Well first off I am not a freshman I am just new and second good bye." I said so both of them can hear me loud and clear.

"I'm Lash and this is Speed. and you are?" Lash said with a smirk.

"Well nice to me you guys but like I said before Good Bye." I said

"Ok fine we will see you around." Lash said with a grin on his face.

Then I had to find the gym. I found Zach and I guess some of his friends.

"Hey you." I said rubbing his head.

"Well hi." he said.

"Hi I am Echo, Zach's older sister." I said with quotation marks.

"Hi. I am Will and this is Layla." Will said.

"I'm Ethan." Ethan said

"Magenta." Magenta said

Then we all made it to the gym to get our power placements, hero or sidekick but I didn't care.

Then the coach came in and started to talk but all I heard was blah blah blah and people went up and to get there placement for hero or sidekick. Then Zach went up and made a fool of himself and I don't know why and then next thing i knew Zach got slamed against the wall kinda then Layla went up there and she refused to show her power. Then Coach Boomer pointed to me so I had to go up there and say my name and show them my power.

"I am Echo and I can sonic scream." I said confident. Then showed them and they all covered there ears and then some of the windows shadered.

"Hero... We will have to continue this after lunch starting with you." Boomer said pointing to I thi k he said is name was Will.

We all walked to lunch and glow worm looked unhappy.

"Glow worm are you fine being a sidekick?" I asked

"No he doesn't know what he just did. One day all the lights are going to go out and he needs to get some sugar sod something and since he can't see he's going to come crying to me." he said a little upset.

Then I got up and started to walk around the school hallways but I felt some arms rap around me. I didn't try to escape because he would just grab me again.

"I believe you still have to tell me what your name is." Lash said with a smile on his face.

"Well if you really want to know, my name is... Echo." I said

"Nice name." he said getting closer to my face.

"Where is Speed?" I asked

"I don't know where he is." he said not worried.

"Ok. I was just wondering. And bye bye." I said walking towards the water fountain.

When I got back to the lunch room I sat down next to Layla.

"Hey guys but I am sorry that I won't get to see your powers Will. Because I have to go to mad science." I said a little sad.

"Well it's ok." Will said

"Well good." I was kinda happy.

Then the bell rung and I headed off the mad science. The teacher paired up lab partners and I was really stuck with of course Lash. So I walked over to where he was and sat down.

"Hey Echo." he said with a smile.

"Hello stretchy." I said. The teacher started to talk but I didn't know what the hell he was talking about. The bell finally rang and I was heading down the hall until I was stopped by guess who... Lash and Speed. Yes I win a prize.

"What do you guys want now." I asked them getting pretty annoyed by them.

"Nothin we are just wondering where is your next class?" Speed said

"Well you guys will see later." I said going the other direction.

Then a teacher was walking through the hallway and saw us three but then Speed saw the teacher and he dashed away like a scaredy cat.

"You two come with me." The teacher demanded.

We followed her and she took us to Principal Powers and then she told her whtat she found us not in class but in the hallway And we ended up with detention. This is normal for me so who cares.

"Ok you get two hours and you have to think about why you're in here." Principal Powers said

Then I sat on top of the desk and did nothing and Lash sat down in the desk beside me.

"You want to play a game?" I asked suspicious.

"What game?" He asked

"How about truth or dare?" I asked with a little smirk on my face

"Ok I will start. Truth or Dare?" Lash asked me.

"Truth" I said trying to start out easy.

"umm... How many guys have you kissed?" He asked

"I kissed about zero guys." I answered truthfully

"That was unexpected. You turn." he said

"Ok truth or dare?" I asked

"I pick dare." he said

"Ok I dare you to... Hop on one leg for 30 seconds." I said like a little kid would.

"Ok." he said as he started to hop.

When he was done he sat down in the floor and I joined him.

"Truth or Dare?" He asked

"Dare." I whispered in his ear.

"Ok I dare you to... kiss me four 2 minutes." he said with a cheshire cat smile.

I set a timer for 2 minutes and then I leaned in and so did he and then our lips met and we kissed and then he deepened the kiss and we started to make out and then the timer went off and I broke the kiss and whispered.

"Truth or dare." I asked

"truth" he said

"Ok how many girlfriends have you had." I asked

"lets see I don't recall having any." he said

"truth or dare." he asked

"fine I will go with another dare." I said

"Ok I dare you to spend tomorrow night over at my house." he said mysterious and then the door opened and Powers let us go home now.

**I think this is a good first chapter but I don't know hoped all of you guys liked it. Review and I will update please. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sky High. Damn. **


End file.
